The Genius, the Spy, and the Fairies
by completeandtotalrandomness
Summary: Artemis' brothers have disappeared! Alex is sent on a mission once again! Holly and Mulch go to help Artemis! A wild advenure with all our fave characters from Alex Rider and Artemis Fowl! Rated T for future violence and language!
1. Worries and Gadgets

Worries and Gadgets

Author's Note:

As the author of this fan fiction, please forgive me for any incorrect information on Artemis Fowl and Alex Rider. If there is anything that is incorrect I would be most grateful if you were to help me correct it for me…it's really hard to copy Artemis, Butler, and Mulch's type of speech, so please bear with me! Please remember that this is fan fiction, and so don't be too harsh on me. Now to begin this story…

~completeandtotalrandomness

* * *

For the first in his life, Artemis was extremely anxious. It had only been a week since his family went on a vacation. He had stayed home for various reasons, but now he was wishing he hadn't. When the phone had rang, he had simply expected a report on how wonderful his family was doing…but this was the last thing he had expected. This was probably the first jolting surprise he had had in his life. His brothers had supposedly been kidnapped. There was no sign of a struggle, no ransom note or call, nothing.

* * *

The moment Alex heard the voice on the other side of the phone line, he wished he hadn't picked it up. Alan Blunt, the man that had gotten him involved in the MI6, was on the line. Alex groaned inwardly, this was the last thing he needed. He finally caught up in all that he missed, and now, now he was going to be behind again!

"Alex?"

"Ah, yes?"

"…you weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry 'bout that, I was just thinking about something."

"I see, anyways, we'll be picking you up in about ten minutes from now."

"Okay."

As Alex hung up the phone he sighed. While most kids his age would be dieing for the opportunity to save the world, he was dreading it. He had a gut feeling it was going to be a long week…and maybe even longer.

* * *

Holly stared into the small screen. She had never seen Artemis so pale, surprised, and…angry.

"Holly…I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"My…brothers…have disappeared. There were no signs of a struggle. There's nothing of a ransom. I can't even track them."

Holly's eyes widened slightly. She could tell Artemis was scared, though he showed no signs of it. Artemis hung up. Holly narrowed her eyes.

"Folly! Commander! I need to speak to the both of you now! And will someone please find Mulch!?"

* * *

"Alex, do you really want to do this?"

"I…I don't really want to this…but I feel like I need to. I'm sorry Jack."

"…I see." Jack sighed and leaned back in her chair, "As long as it's your decision, I suppose I'm fine with it."

Alex looked at Jack for a moment. What he had said was true. When he first heard of the details in this mission, something seemed to compel him to go. He couldn't really explain it, but it was what he felt he had to do. After all, it seemed his life wasn't complete unless he had some sort of adventure going on. Maybe being a spy was really in his blood. It was odd, his life being so boring. When he first got the phone call that morning, he felt both annoyed and relieved at the same time. It was an odd feeling. Even though he wanted to just be an ordinary school boy, he also wanted some excitement in his life, and this seemed to be an opportunity.

Alex stood up, "I guess I should be going now."

Jack nodded then smiled, "Don't die on me, okay?"

Alex saluted, "Aye, Aye, Captain Jack!"

* * *

Artemis was anxious, but then again, who wouldn't be. He was typing vigorously on his laptop computer trying to track down his brothers, but with no results. This was harder then he would of thought it would be. Butler looked over at his young master. He had never seen Artemis so worried in his life. The young, fifteen year, criminal master mind, was desperate. It was times like this that Butler felt useless. There was nothing he could do for Artemis, nothing. The tension in the air could be cut by a knife and it was growing. Artemis must of felt it because he began to speak.

"Butler, do you have any idea who is behind this?"

Butler thought for a moment, "No, I don't."

There was a silence then Artemis spoke again, "Apparently this isn't the first disappearance. Several have occurred during the last few months, and the police have no idea whatsoever who is behind this. The more I think about it, the more suspicious I become."

Butler thought about what Artemis had said, "Perhaps, a human isn't behind this."

Artemis looked over at Butler, "That's exactly what I was thinking. I have already contacted Holly. I suppose I must wait for further evidence until we meet."

Butler smiled inwardly, his master was back!

* * *

Mulch was extremely happy. It had been a long time since Artemis had called for their help, and he was looking forward to seeing the mud boy and Butler again. He thought he situation over in his head. Artemis' brothers had disappeared, Artemis had no idea on where they were at, and he couldn't track them. To top it all off, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Mulch, you ready?"

Mulch nodded, "Ready, Holly."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

As Alex made his way to Headquarters he started seriously thinking about what he was about to do. He had promised himself not to go through all this again, but he couldn't help himself. When he had told Sabrina she was…oh how could he put it…strangely okay with it all. He played back on her words.

'Alex…it took me a long time to accept you being a spy. It was hard for me…but I'm the happiest knowing your happy.'

Alex guessed he was happy about going back into the field…after all he accepted this mission. It was what he was meant to do. And what he felt what he had to do.

* * *

Artemis glanced around the deserted rooftop while Butler made a sweep of the area again. It was important that no one saw what was about to happen. A small figure started to materialize in front of them.

"Holly!"

"Artemis!"

Butler looked around, "Where's Mulch?"

A scratching noise came from a wall and a hole crumbled out of the stone, "Right here." the dwarf wiggled out of the hole and came towards them, "It's good to see the two of you again!"

Butler turned to Mulch, "It's nice to see you again, old friend." Mulch smiled, "It's been awhile. Should we catch up after the details of this mission? Is it another crime to commit?"

Artemis smiled then frowned, "No, it's not like that. It is rather hard to explain in words, but I think my brothers have been kidnapped."

Holly nodded, "If I remember the word you used was disappear, correct?"

"Ah, yes, that is so."

Mulch smirked, "For Artemis to make a mistake must mean your pretty worried, no?"

Artemis nodded grimly, "My parents have called the MI6 on this mission, their so worried, so we have to work quickly."

"Is there any evidence that we can use?" Holly asked.

"No, that's why I called you. We think that the person who is behind all this isn't even human."

"A logical explanation, I would say. So shall we begin? I hope there's some sneaking involved!"

Butler couldn't help but chuckle at Mulch's comment.

* * *

Alex walked down the laboratory stairs with enthusiasm. This was definitely his favorite part of every mission, the gadgets. Alex thought back to his previous gadgets. From the Melting Zit Cream to the Blow-up Coins, he had loved them all. Everyone had help him on his missions and Smithers never let him down.

"Alex! It's good to see you again! I have some great gadgets for you today!" the jolly man cried joyfully out. It was pretty clear that Alex was one of his favorite agents, considering all the interesting things he could make for him.

"It's good to see you too, Smithers! The gadgets you gave me last time really helped!" Alex replied happily.

"Is that so? I heard from Jones that the belt got taken away."

"Yeah, but I was able to keep the coins because of it."

"That's true!" Smithers laughed, "Anyways, let's get you geared up and ready to save the world!"

Alex laughed, "Yep, what'da ya got for me today?"

"Let's see here…" Smithers picked up a ipod nano, "This here could be your ordinary ipod nano, but if you turn the panel three times and then click the middle button twice while on the main menu it will give you a menu of everything that this baby can do."

"What can it do exactly?"

Smithers beckoned him closer, "If you go to music then to the third play list it will send out a beacon out to MI6 headquarters every ten minutes, just like the watch. If you go to notes, you can send out a message, just to get the boring stuff out of the way."

Alex laughed, "What's the fun stuff?"

"Well, if you go to games it will show all the weaponry, lasers and tasers. Go to sleep to release sleeping gas that can spread about twenty feet. And for my personal favorite, the earphones." Smithers lifted up a pair of earphones, "They can stick to any metal surface, so you'll be able to still listen through them, and the cord can extend to thirty feet, the perfect escape from building to building, if needed."

Alex smiled, "Perfect! Anything else?"

"Yep!" Smithers lifted up some car keys.

"What are those?"

"Keys that can open anything with a lock, in other words, the ultimate master key."

"Awesome! Thanks a whole lot Smithers!"

"No problem…I would let you borrow a car but…"

Alex and Smithers smiled then said together, "There's no way they would let me!"

* * *

…yeah, this is the longest chapter I have ever done for fanfic…so for those that have read my manga and Alice in Wonderland, DON'T SUE ME!!!! I just got really enthusiastic about this fanfic…anyways, I really really really wanted to give Alex a cool car, like in Triple X…but I couldn't because I have no clue on how to fit it in…so sorry. Ya know it just occured to me that the two of them have the same first inital...yeah. Anyways, see you guys at my next chapter!!!!(at whatever fanfic I decide to update…)

~completeandtotalrandomness


	2. Can I Trust Him?

Can I Trust Him?

Dear Reader;

Well, hi again! It's been awhile, I know. Anyways, I'm not going to bore you with a long paragraph of excuse, I'm only gonna tell you that I have other fan fiction to write, and I have to write when I don't have writer's block so, here it goes!

~completeandtotalrandomness

* * *

Alex closed his eyes and listed all the things he would have to cover this mission. It was going to tough, but it was nothing he couldn't do. After all, he had the experience most kids would envy.

1. Go undercover to Paris, France as a transfer student.

2. Investigate kidnappings taking place.

3. Find out who was behind all this.

4. Call MI6.

5. Save the day.

It was the usual mission. There was nothing but those five steps, but they were vague so it was a lot to take care of. The first step had been easy, but two and three were going to be tricky. Number four was as simple as the first step. The most problematic was five. Save the day. The hardest part of all and he was the one that always ended up doing it on these mission. Not that he was one to complain.

The seat belt light at the front of the plane went on. Alex buckled down for the descent.

* * *

Artemis had his hand over his mouth, and was leaning on the small table, over the map. This was not going to be easy. Then again, since was anything easy at first? From what he knew of, both the FBI and the MI6 were sending in agents. That was his biggest problem, but he would have to leave them to Foaly and Holly. He muttered something about his need to use magic and went on. Butler came into the room with Holly and Mulch.

"Artemis, Foaly gave me the files on the agents, but there's one slight problem."

"What is it, Holly?"

"We couldn't find _anything_ on the MI6 agent."

Artemis looked up, "I'm not very surprised. MI6 takes more security measures with their operations, then the FBI does."

Mulch raised an eyebrow, "So we know one person we need to look out for, but the other we don't?"

"Precisely, that, my friend, is why I decided to go undercover this time."

"What are you going undercover as?"

"A transfer student, that way I can be myself. I already asked my parents permission." Artemis smirked, "Because I wish to be close to them and continue my studies while they search for my brothers. At least that's what Father thinks."

Holly smiled and then sat down along with Mulch, "So what do you need us to do?"

* * *

Alex straightened his tie and then slowly walked towards the gate. He was just about to enter when a black limo pulled up. The front door opened and a huge bulky man in a tailored suit got out and opened the back door. A boy about his age stepped out, scanned the area, and then smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back, turned, and then entered the school grounds.

He couldn't help but marvel at this place. It gave the feeling of being delicate and strong at the same time. The security was top-notch and everything seemed to be monitored. As Alex entered the building, he couldn't help but wonder, how the first kidnapping had happened in such a place. The door opened again behind him and he knew it was the boy he had seen earlier. His hand entered his pocket and he pulled out the piece of paper that would lead him to the Headmaster's Office.

After walking down the corridors for a bit, he found the office and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice was female and a bit too cheerful.

He entered. The woman was behind a desk and she motioned towards the doors at the opposite side of the room. Alex nodded and entered the room. It was bright and sunny with a picture window facing a garden. A man, about 6ft3 with brown eyes and hair was standing at the window. He turned at smiled over at Alex, came towards him, and stuck out his hand.

"Good day, my boy!" he said. Alex suddenly realized that both the woman and the man had spoken in English, instead of French.

Alex nodded and shook, "And a good day to you." he said in French.

The man smiled, "No wonder they recommended you to become one of our transfer students, you speak our language very well."

"I visited France quite often with my uncle."

"Ah, no wonder. Your accent is almost perfect. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you."

The door opened behind him and Alex turned around and saw the boy that he saw earlier.

"Mr. Fowl! I'm so pleased that you could join us."

The boy nodded, "It is a pleasure to be here for the time being."

"No, it's more of pleasure for us. Please, take a seat."

As Alex and the boy sat down, the boy turned to him and extended out his hand to him, "My given name is Artemis, and yours?"

"Alex." Alex shook it and then thought for a moment, "Isn't Artemis the goddess of hunt?"

"Yes, it is. It was given to me because I am a hunter…in my own way."

"I see."

The Headmaster smiled, "Well, let's get down to business. My name is Mr. Kwik. Since this is such short notice, I'm going to have to ask the two of you share a room. A smaller one has been arranged for your bodyguard, as asked, Artemis."

"Thank you."

"Now, I suppose you'll want a tour of the grounds?" Mr. Kwik said, getting up.

* * *

As Artemis settled down for a moment in the garden, he thought for a moment. There was something about that Alex fellow that he could both trust and distrust. He turned to Butler, "What do you make of Alex."

Butler closed his eyes for a moment, "I think we can trust him with some things."

Artemis nodded, "My thoughts, exactly."

A shimmer came in from of the two of them.

"Holly, don't reveal yourself, there's too many cameras. What have you found out?"

"I did a search of the perimeter, but didn't find anything suspicious."

"I see, then I will continue the investigation on my own until I need your help."

"Okay. I'll tell you anything that I find out."

"So will I. Good-bye, for now."

* * *

Alex sat down and began thinking. Could he trust Artemis, or would he have to be on his guard around him? These questions were going to take a whole lot to answer so Alex decided that now was not the best time and that he needed to get ready to investigate. There was only one thing to do before getting to work and that was to rest. After all, he was suffering from a mild case of jetlag.

* * *

Once again, this is a long chapter for me…anyways I'll just be going and get going on a new chapter on Inushin…the next one I need to update, along with that I think I'll start another fanfic so, see ya guys later! Oh and by the way, thanks for all of those that are subscribing!!! It's really keeping me motivated!!

~completeandtotalrandomness


	3. Suspicious Roommates

Suspicious Roommates

Wow! I just found a great wealth of knowledge on the Alex Rider Website. Hopefully this will make my fan fiction more accurate.

I am sincerely sorry for not noticing the bold of this chapter. I have reuploaded this chapter with the correction made. Please enjoy and thank you iluvarty (^.^)

* * *

Alex's POV (third person)

Alex's eyes snapped open. The room was dark, but light was enough so he could see. Sitting up slowly, as not to wake up Artemis, he rubbed his eyes and glanced around. Seeing that all was clear, he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He reached for the ipod Smithers had given him on the dresser. He grabbed the key. It was time to do some investigating.

* * *

Artemis' POV (third person)

Artemis' ears strained for movements and noises inside and outside his…their room. A rustle of sheets came from Alex's bed. At first Artemis dismissed it as a sleeping movement but he changed his mind when he heard a greater rustle and the sound of feet setting themselves on the floor.

He shut his eyes to where he could just barely make Alex's outline. Alex slowly opened the bedroom door and left, shutting it soundly. Artemis waited for a minute before jolting up and speed-dialing Butler.

"Yes?" Butler's voice sounded through the phone with a feeling of alertness.

"Alex left our room for some reason. I want you to follow him and see what he's up to. Holly and I will catch up."

Sounds of the phone being jerked away from Butler's grasp and a gruff voice came over the phone, "I'm coming too!"

Artemis smiled, "Of course Mulch, I suspected so."

"Really, maybe the Mud Boy went to find a bathroom." Holly's voice came from the window, as Artemis shut his phone.

Artemis pointed towards another door in the room, "Highly unlikely. There's a restroom that is conjoined to this room."

* * *

Alex POV (third person)

Alex prowled down the halls with great caution. He could not get caught at a moment like this. His ear caught up on a few words that were filled with static, "Of course Mulch, I suspected so."

Alex froze. That was Artemis's voice…and who was Mulch. He leaned closer towards the sounds and listened in.

"Let's go Butler!"

"One moment Mulch. We have to wait until Alex passes our door."

Alex smirked. Whatever Artemis was up to, it would have to wait. Alex quickly turned on his heel and jogged softly down the opposite side of the hall. He slowed down when he came near the Headmaster's door. Pressing his ear against the wall he listened for any noises from within. Clear.

Tiptoeing he passed the door and slowly came to the front door. Alex was tempted to leave through there, but he knew better. Front doors always had alarms here. Turned his head from side to side trying to remember which way was it to the dining hall. A slight buzzing came up in front of him. He couldn't detect where it was coming from, but he followed it, hoping that it led him to or towards the dining hall.

* * *

Alex POV (first person)

Was it just me, or was the buzzing always about five feet away? I kept on going following the sound. Looking more closely I could just barely make out an outline of a blurriness that resembled a mirage of water. I made my steps quieter and stayed in the shadows. Whatever it was, I wouldn't let it freak me out. I am a spy and a professional one at that. I listened for any sounds other then this.

Suddenly the buzzing stopped. I waited for a few moments before finding I could not find the 'mirage' and not hear the buzzing anymore. I sighed inwardly and went back to my…our room. I would resume tomorrow.

* * *

Artemis POV (first person)

I woke up early. It was still twilight, but it set a mood that comforted me for some reason. I suppose it is because it gave me a sense of hope. Today, my official investigating of the disappearance of my brothers would begin.

Alex's sheets rustled as he wearily got up. He ran a hand through his semi-long blonde hair. He turned his head and faced me with a slight look of surprise on his face, he then laughed, "So you get up early too?"

I nodded and smiled, as not to seem unfriendly. I would have to make sure that he was relaxed around me in order to find out just what he was up to. This boy might have something to do with the disappearance of my brothers. The latter would be that he knows something I don't.

* * *

Yeah I know this is a very short chapter and you can throw all the rotten vegetables and fruit you want cuz I have no excuse whatsoever. I was messing around reading fanfiction and manga and novels. Oh and I am beginning two more stories: one here and one on fiction press. No you cannot sue me for being so lazy, it is not a crime but human nature for a responsible procrastinator like myself…anyways, I need to get back to my fiction and writing. Please no flames, but I would be most grateful for ideas for I am starting to get writer's block and my pen just won't flow. Oh and I have some ideas for the next chapter which will be intense. If you want something in this story then tell me, I might fit it in. And to the fifth reviewer of this chapter: I will slip you into this story in the next chapter. Have a good day.

~completeandtotalrandomness


	4. Uncovered Secrets

Uncovered Secrets

**To all my fans of this story that have subscribed but have not commented: I AM BEGGING YOU TO COMMENT!!!!! Please, as fellow fan fiction writers you should understand my sorrow…anyways I changed Artemis' way of addressing Alex to Rider cause I think that it suits his character more and I don't want these characters to be ooc. Oh, and btw, due to xxchibinessxx I will be making this a shounen ai fic. For those of you that don't know what shounen ai is, it's mild slash. It won't be too bad, just an attraction and a kiss or two, so please don't run away if your homophobic ^^, …or I will set my minions upon you *smiles that mischievous smile that OHSHC twins smile*. Thank you, thank you my lovely dears for subscribing and reviewing, this is now my most popular fan fiction, therefore I shall give my undivided attention for awhile along with my novel. Thank you and good night *yes I did steal that from the movie*. Also, so I won't forget: One night has passed. I just relized that I have my story a bit wrong and I don't feel like changing it. Alex was supposed to do some nighttime exploring the last chapter but I forgot I didn't put it in, so yeah…just to clear things up…that is: if you read this author's note…which I doubt most of you will, cuz I don't.**

**~completeandtotalrandomness**

* * *

Alex's POV (third person)

Alex adjusted the tie of his uniform in the mirror. He had learned from previous missions that looking the part was the most important part of undercover work. He resisted the urge to look over at Artemis, who apparently was used to suits and had Butler helping him. Were all rich kids like this? He decided not to ask or think about it further, what Artemis did was his business and Alex had a job to do.

"Alex, do you want to come with me to the breakfast room?"

Alex flashed a smile in Artemis' direction, "I'd love to." It would be best to be friendly with him, even it was just for appearance sake.

* * *

Artemis' POV (third person)

Just as Butler finished dressing him, Artemis glanced over at Rider who was adjusting his tie in the mirror. The boy was different from most boys their age. While most boys would either suck up to Artemis or ignore him, Rider was neither. He was cordial and a bit friendly, something Artemis had never experienced, except from Butler and the Faeries.

Never mind, such things are unimportant, "Alex, do you want to come with me to the breakfast room?"

Rider turned his head towards Artemis and smiled, "I'd love to."

Artemis couldn't figure out whether the boy was acting or not, it seemed so natural. His heart thumped *blood is rising to my cheeks*. Artemis gave a small cough and made his way to the door, Butler in toll. Rider caught up quickly and walked beside Artemis' side, clearly not caring about Artemis' status or Butler for that matter. They strolled leisurely towards the breakfast hall and entered. The room went silent.

* * *

Our POV (third person)

Both Artemis and Alex knew why the room had gone silent with their presence. Clearly the students were not used to exchange students. Alex sensed an oncoming storm, as he went with Artemis to the small buffet at the end of the room. Artemis kept his cool as Alex selected his own breakfast and Butler his. Butler did a quick survey of the room, overlooking the other bodyguards in the room. He knew none of them. That was an advantage to him.

Butler placed Artemis' food on an empty table and pulled out a chair for him. Alex did so for himself beside Artemis and started to eat. Artemis did the same and the chatter of the room went up again. Butler stood behind Artemis, his hands at his back, and his back straight. His eyes flickered from bodyguard to bodyguard. He glanced down at Artemis who seemed slightly displeased at his food. Butler made a mental note to try to borrow the kitchen for his meals. He shifted his glance over to Alex who ate his food quietly and nonchalantly. His eyes met Butler's for a moment before drinking a mouthful of orange juice.

A small bell rang as the students finished their food and Mr. Kwik entered the room, smiling a rather obnoxious smile. He clapped his hands twice and the room fell to attention, "As you may well know, we have two exchange students here today. They are Alex Rider," there was a slight mutter throughout the room, "and Artemis Fowl." the muttering stopped abruptly at Artemis' last name before starting up again. Artemis breathed in quietly. It figured that he would catch so much attention.

Mr. Kwik rubbed his hands together, "You are now dismissed for class."

There was a clatter as the students stood up and filed out of the room. Alex did a double check of his schedule and headed for the library where his Literature Class would take place, the same direction as Artemis. As they walked a girl with dyed light-purple hair (Ghost Stories Fans here ya go!) and pierced ears (think Winry here FMA fans) passed them. Butler did a double-take at the girl, not recalling her from the breakfast hall. She turned abruptly to face them, walking backwards with her arms crossed, "Are you two the exchange students?"

Artemis and Alex nodded. She smirked, "The name's Sarah, pretty boring if you ask me."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you could say that. I don't remember you from the breakfast hall though?"

She laughed, "No way! I _never_ eat there. All the students here, other then me of course, are pompous brats."

Artemis pushed up his glasses, "We are too, I suppose?"

She looked skeptically at him, "Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to decide after I get to know you." Sarah bit the inside of her cheek, "I say not. You guys just don't have their aura." she pointed towards Alex, "Especially you. Your like me. A kid with a normal childhood turned rich by some business opportunity your parents made or if you have some sort of benefactor."

"You could tell that just by looking?" Alex asked.

She giggled, "Yep," she pointed towards Artemis, "Just as you just happen to be a genius."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "I see."

The four of them walked on in silence to the Literature Class. Both Artemis and Alex decided that Sarah was a very strange indeed.

* * *

The entire had been uneventful except for the whispers of the class and the meeting with Sarah. Dinner had been a very quick affair for Alex, because of the stares he was given in the room. Artemis had eaten in their room, Butler serving him. Artemis was now at his desk busily typing at his laptop, while Alex was relaxing on his bed listening to his ipod. Smithers had chosen a huge variety of music, most of which was the kind of music Alex listened to.

The Offspring's "Your Gonna Go Far Kid"*note: I don't know the type of music Alex listens to, so I'm just gonna assume he listens to rock.* rang through his ears, reminding him of his own superior, Alan Blunt. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at this, this song reminded him of his own life, especially when he first became an undercover agent.

A knock sounded on their door. Alex removed his earphones and opened it, a man standing at the frame, "Lights out." Alex nodded, closed the door and turned to Artemis, "I'm turning off the light then."

Artemis nodded his head. Working in the dark was nothing for him. He heard Alex flip the covers off his bed and get under them. There were no further sounds except Artemis' typing and Alex shifting in the bed. A half an hour passed before Artemis shut down his laptop, closed it, and plugged it into the wall to charge it. He changed and got into the bed. Then he waited.

Another 30 minutes passed before he heard the shifting of Alex's sheets. Artemis' eyes shoot open, then he ignored it, thinking Alex was just going to the bathroom. He saw Rider pass his bed and open the bedroom door. What was he doing? He wondered. When Rider left the room, Artemis waited a few moments before getting out of bed and alerting Butler and Holly. Something was going on with Rider, and he wanted to know just what.

* * *

Alex's POV (Third Person)

Alex sneaked down the halls, eyes and ears alert for any strange noises. He walked carefully, making sure to not make any loud noises for fear that others would wake up. Voices could be heard and Alex slid into a dark corner just as two guards strolled down the hall. Their flashlights flashed towards Alex's corner. He stood stock still as he listened onto their conversation.

"Like I was saying, what's the meaning of these shifts. These rich brats aren't going to do anything, their all too scared."

Alex rolled his eyes at this statement as he thought of Victoria*…that is her name right? If it isn't please tell me*. A brief image of Sarah flashed in his head, it was then replaced with a longer image of Artemis. He shook it off mentally and concentrated on the guards. The second one spoke.

"True, but it's an easy job, so I don't mind."

"Good point."

They walked passed Alex and continued on with their rounds. Alex made a mental note to get the routine and times of all the guards. It would be easier to investigate then. He kept walking. A faint, very faint buzzing noise could be heard. Alex at first brushed it off as the refrigerators, considering he was near the kitchens, but it kept following him.

Alex kept his walk steady. 'Don't panic.' he thought to himself as rounded the corner. He flung around and saw nothing as the buzzing continued in front of him. His eyes betrayed nothing until he saw a small shimmer that came eye to eye to him, "What the…" he breathed.

* * *

Holly's POV (First Person)

"What the…"

I stared at the mud boy as it slowly began to sink in. He had seen the shimmer and he had heard the buzzing. This could not be good. He suddenly brought up his hand and aimed it at palm down. I ducked down just in time. He backed up smoothly and brought up a round house kick right to my stomach. What was with this mud boy, first he wanders off at night then attacks me?

"Who are you?" there was a slight tinge of fear in his voice but he still stood firm. I picked myself off the ground. There was nothing else for it. I would have to reveal myself and memerize him.

* * *

Alex's POV (First Person)

I have no idea on what came over me but I felt a intangible fear. I tried to karate chop (don't know the correct term but this should do…right?) the shimmer but it ducked down. I backed up setting myself into horse stance. I brought up a round house kick to the middle of the shimmer. My foot connected with something hard and soft.

I had to keep calm, "Who are you?" I stood still waiting for an answer as the shimmer got up.

(Third Person)

Alex couldn't believe his eyes as the shimmer materialized into a small woman in a blue and grey outfit that was clearly for battle with short brown hair and purple eyes (if they aren't contact me I'll change it) and long pointed ears.

Alex's eyes widened as a voice from behind began to speak, "Well it seems that we have a problem."

Alex swung around to come face to face with Artemis and Butler. He narrowed his eyes, "What is going on? What are you doing here really?"

"I could ask you the same question, Rider." Artemis smirked, "After I checked your background and there is nothing on you except that you come from a family called Rider and there is no family of wealth named Rider."

Alex shrugged, keeping his cool, "We just got rich recently."

"Unlikely, considering that I know every name of the people that earn over 1.5 million dollars a year."

Alex licked his lips, "Let's make a deal then. You tell me what she is and who you are then I tell you who I am."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

* * *

Artemis' POV (Third Person)

Artemis knew that this was in his hands. He could have Rider memerized and have him spill everything but he could be useful later on, depending on who he was, "Sounds reasonable enough." Artemis looked Rider in the eye, "Holly is a fairy and I am an international genius and ex-criminal." Rider didn't even flinch, "I see. That explains a lot."

He breathed in, "I'm an undercover agent for the MI6."

* * *

Your POV

Holly and Artemis couldn't help it as their mouths dropped open from sheer surprise. Butler's was more of a shocked expression, considering he was used to such things, especially after raising Artemis. It would explain the way Alex fought Holly and his reaction when Alex told him about Holly and himself. Artemis spoke, "Then why aren't you in their files."

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, they probably make it so I can't be discovered, considering I am a minor."

"I see. What is your mission then."

"You first."

Artemis let an exasperated sigh, "To find the whereabouts of my missing brothers."

Alex looked up in shock, "You mean the case of the children that have been disappeared recently."

"Yes, is that what you are here for?"

Alex nodded, "I guess we can help each other out then."

"That may be the case."

* * *

**I am very aware that I changed them from Transfer to Exchange students but it makes more sense. I am also aware that I made Alex a bit ooc in this along with the rest of the characters but I has to done or there would be no story. I just realized last night that Mr. Kwik's name is a woman's shaving blade brand. I cracked up to myself lulz. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and making up Sarah. Give me a shout out if you like her cause she's going to be causing quite a bit of trouble in future chapters XD, although I haven't explained her properly but that will come later. I made my friends laugh so hard from telling them about a future scene…anyways read and review and I'll give you cyber cookies. I will take requests from any reader and consider them considering you guys are my muss. I will also put you in if you request it, just give me a name and I'll make up an alternate personality for you. Also thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

**In Order of reviewing:**

**TaylorMyaTaylorMya / thank you for being my first reviewer**

**agentcherub / you would've of happen to read the Cherub series would you?**

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire / A/A…*…yeah…*Pallas Athen / Here ya go!melon-heart / thank you the critism**

**firedrakegirl / Of course.**

**Kyuubi323 / Thank you so so much! I will continue trying keeping him in character**

**citgirl / thank you**

**Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit / omg! I love your name!!**

**dottie884 / I will be putting you in as a prep…sorry bout that if your not ^^' but it is a important supporting character**

**KrissyFitzer / Thank you. It's not very often I get a really good idea for a fan fiction.**

**Demicat / thank you very much. I won't let him be very ooc except when needed. And thank you for the encouragement.**

**fallenangel9413 / …not very soon but here it is.**

**xxchibinessxx / *gives fushijou fangirl hug to***

**iwuvarty / I owe so much to you for telling me about that. You have no idea how relieved I am that someone told me about that!!**

**Panther Moon / They might be…they might not be. It all depends on the characters and my musses…hopefully it won't be too bad…**

**Again I apologize for making them seem ooc and for the very very late update for which I have no excuse for.**

**~completeandtotalrandomness**


	5. The Adventure Begins

Author's Note

**I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction. **

I am deeply sorry for any of you that are sad that I am doing so.

I only have two things to say.

One: I just lost The Game. For those of you that have never heard of the game, there are two rules.

1. If you think of The Game, you lose the The Game.

2. If you lose The Game, you must announce you lost The Game and for the next thirty minutes you must make others lose The Game.

The object of The Game is to get everyone in the world playing The Game. You are now playing The Game no matter what you say. For those of you already playing. Go ahead, try and kill me, but it's already happened.

Now for my other thing to say:

**APRILS FOOLS!!!** There's no way I'm gonna discontinue my fanfiction. Luv ya all,

~completeandtotalrandomness~


End file.
